Overshare
by CSM
Summary: Future Fic. Kate drinks a bit too much on her first girl's night in months and Castle takes care of her.


He opens the door and stops short at the sight that greets him. Lanie is standing at the door with a clearly drunk Kate leaning on her. Kate's arms are wrapped around the shorter woman, her high heels swinging between her clasped fingers. On seeing Castle, Kate perks up, her eyes wide with excitement, " _Cassle!_ "

Castle smirks, his eyes twinkling at his now swaying wife, "Ladies night was a success then?"

"Well, someone had fun," Lanie says with a huff. She then gently nudges Kate towards Castle. Castle's eyes wide as Kate tips forward, her heels clattering to the floor and he quickly gathers her in his arms before she falls.

He looks incredulous over at Lanie, who simply tuts in response,"Now she's _your_ problem."

"Casssle." Kate calls out loudly. Despite the fact that their faces are inches apart, she takes both of her hands placing it on either side of his cheeks and forcefully moves his face to look at her, "You're cute."

Castle barks out a laugh at her words, and looks across at Lanie with a grin. Lanie rolls her eyes, "You're laughing, but you wouldn't be if you knew the things I now know about the two of you."

Castle freezes at the other woman's words, he bats away Kate's straying hands that are now trailing along his back and going for his ass, "What? What did she say?"

Lanie scoffs and then looks down at his crotch then back up at him, "You don't want to know."

"What does that mean?" Castle asks in alarm.

Lanie's eyebrows rise at the question, but instead she turns on her heels and heads out. Castle tries to follow her, but yelps in surprise when Kate grabs his crotch. Lanie looks over her shoulder, just in time to see Kate's hand disappear under his sweats, and laughs as she walks away shaking her head.

"What does that mean?" Castle repeats to himself, and yelps again when Kate's nimble fingers finds its way into his boxers, " _Kate!"_

 _"_ Why aren't you naked?" Kate stage whispers, her voice vibrating around the room, and Castle casts a glance to the stairs hoping they have not woken up their children.

Castle groans at the feel of her nails scraping against his bare flesh. He grasps her wrist tugging her hand out of is pants, "Kate, we're in the middle of the living room."

"Oh." Kate looks to the stairs, then back at him a pout gracing her features as she gets to her tiptoes and kisses him sloppily, "See, this is why I should have kept my apartment."

"Why is that?" Castle asks in amusement it's been years since Kate's even had her apartment. His arms going around her waist as she places wet kisses along his jaw. He's forgotten how _chatty_ drunk Kate can be. He yelps in surprise, when Kate pinches his ass, and handsy too.

"So I can have my wicked way with you, of course, and not worry about the kids." Kate says matter-of-factly, almost as though Castle is the crazy one for asking that question. She gives up on trying to loosen the drawstring of his hands, her fingers just not coordinated enough in her drunken state to release the knot and she starts popping the buttons on her blouse free. "Now why aren't we naked yet?"

"Wow! Okay, why don't you go into the bedroom, and I'll meet you there?" Castle asks, tugging her open shirt closed, nervously looking over his shoulder at the stairs, and silently praying that all the noise won't wake their eldest, who is a light sleeper like his mother.

" _Why?_ " Kate whines loudly, slapping away his hand when he tries to hold her top together.

"I just have to lock up, that's all." Castle promises, "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Alright, but that naked ass is mine as soon as you walk through those doors." Kate promises, she slaps his ass for emphasis as she saunters off, or at least she tries to but she sways from left to right as she heads into his office.

Castle shakes his head as both her shirt and bra drop to the floor in front his desk as she disappears around the corner topless. He heads to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of painkillers as well as filling a glass of water, knowing in the morning she will need it. Once all the lights are off he heads to the bedroom, not wanting her to get antsy and start calling for him.

He picks up her discarded clothes on the way to their bedroom, but comes up short on the sight that greets him. Kate is sprawled out on her stomach, her jeans twisted uncomfortably at her knees as she's snoring softly, her hands on either side of her face. Castle chuckles to himself as he places the pain killers and glass of water by her bedside before he turns back to his sleeping wife. He shakes his head in amusement as he quickly frees her of her jeans. He grabs one of his t-shirts and slips it over her head. He gently nudges her so he can move her into a more comfortable position, when Kate's eyes flutter open.

"I'm up." She promises, but despite her words she burrows deeper into the covers, her eyes barely open, "We… sex now."

"Yes," Castle chuckles softly, as he frees her hair from its tight braid, running his fingers through her long hair.

"S…good." She mumbles.

"It is." Castle agrees with a small laugh as he kisses her forehead, "Sleep."

He only gets a loud snore in response, he's pretty sure she's going to regret girl's night in the morning and wishes she'd stay in and had a Ninja Turtle marathon with him and their son.

* * *

She rolls onto her back as she slowly begins to wake up, the marching band that is currently playing on her skull suddenly increasing tenfold when she pries her eyes open. She shuts them immediately and groans loudly, "Oh god."

"Morning sunshine!" Castle chirps brightly. If she had control of her dead limbs she would smack that smirk right off his stupid face.

"Go away." She grumbles as she rolls onto her stomach burying her face into her pillow.

Her husband only laughs in response and she can feel him shift towards her. She wants to shove him away, his joyful laughs only intensifying the pounding in her skull. "I have something for you."

"I'm not having sex with you." Kate says with a groan. She turns her head to face him, and peers up at him, only having the energy to open one eyelid. She is greeted with his bright wide smile and she just moans loudly, her eyes shutting close. The idiot has the audacity to laugh at her.

"That's not what you said last night."

Kate frowns at his teasing tone as she finally begins to get her limbs to cooperate, "Did we have sex last night?"

"Waking up next to this ruggedly handsome face, and hungover. I can see why you would come to that conclusion." Castle says smugly. He throws back his head and laughs loudly at her pathetic attempt to swat him but her hand barely makes it to his side of then before it falls limply onto the mattress, "But sorry to say my dear detective, neither of us got lucky last night, not to say you didn't try your damnedest, though."

Kate groans but suddenly bolts up in bed, her eyes wide as she turns to her husband who is looking at her in surprise. She puts her hand to her mouth, "Did I strip in the bar? I remember taking off my shirt and bra, and dropping it on the floor. Oh God."

"That was in the loft." Castle promises with a chuckle. He holds out two tablets for her as well a glass of water. "I told you, you came home with the intent to sex me up."

She takes the offered tablets and drains the glass, closing her eyes as she trying to clear the cobwebs in her head. His words finally registering to her and she groans loudly, "Oh God. Who brought me home?"

"Lanie, why? You have a secret outside man?" Castle jokes, enjoying her discomfort way too much. "Was he the one you really wanted to sex up?"

"So, it wasn't Alexis?" Kate clarifies, ignoring his jabs as she peers across at him.

"No, why would Alexis bring you home?" Castle asks confused, wondering how much his wife really drank the night before, "Although, Lanie seems to know more about our sex life, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to look her in the eye."

"Oh god." She moans as the nights event slowly begin to come back to her.

"Beckett, relax. I'm sure it's not that bad. All these years together, was there really anything new for her to know?" Castle asks in amusement, all too aware how much the two women share.

"Castle, no _…oh god."_ She groans again, burying her face in her hands, " _Alexis_ had drinks with us last night."

"So, what's the big deal? Alexis has had drinks with the two of you after work many…"Castle trails off as he looks at Beckett in horror in realization, "Kate, what exactly did you say?"

"Oh!" Kate exclaims in horror, as she clamps her hand over her mouth as though she uttered a dirty word. "Oh _no!_ "

"Kate?"

"I said I wanted to head home early cause I had a date with your penis!" Kate prattles off quickly, hiding behind her hands, her entire face turning red at the memory. "Oh _god."_

 _"Kate!"_ Castle says in horror his eyes wide.

"I then described how good you are at using it! In _detail_." Kate bemoans as she flops back onto the bed dramatically, "I can never face your daughter again."

"Maybe, we just avoid her for the imminent future?" Castle suggests, trying to cheer her up, despite the fact that his insides are turning at the thought. Forget Lanie, he may never be able to speak to his daughter again.

"I'm _never_ drinking again."

"I think that's best."

"Oh _god."_


End file.
